


leather jackets

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bikes, Blood, Crime, Dirty Talk, Guns, Hacker Hongbin, Implied Chasang, Implied Murder, Implied Raken, Implied abuse, Kisses, Leather Jackets, Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Rocker AU, Sanghyuk just mentioned, Sexual Tension, Violence, Wonshik just mentioned, alternative universe, criminals, knifes, leobin - Freeform, make out, organised crime, sniper Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: They are on the run again.Living their live with less worries as possible.They aren't saints.They already are too deep into shit.But right now they just enjoy their moment after leaving a rocker club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came in form of Hongbin pics wearing a leather jacket.  
Twitter can be a dangerous place for my heart from time to time.
> 
> Also i love leather jackets.  
I love Leobin.
> 
> So here we are.

“W-Wait” he tries to breathe after the lack of air his lover just took away a few seconds ago. “N-Not here.” He gasps when he feels the body pressing even more on him. Feels the cold leather of his jacket on his free arms, the wand behind his back. Feels the thin fabric of his black shirt, the muscular but slender body from his lover against his. Still feels the heavy bass from the music a few minutes ago and he shivers while also feeling dizzy from the just very passionate kiss he got. "Why not" a voice so pure it must be an angel whispers into his ear but it's the voice of a fallen one if still an angel at all and the tunes of it easily beating the sound of the club nearby they just left. 

The heavy tunes of Rock still in their blood, making both high and euphoric. The alcohol probably too. It is a good thing they decided to stay in a motel this night. Hongbin started to miss the taste of burning liquid on his tongue and throat after driving every single night the last 6 days. After running again even if he cleared their records.

But well the had to hide again after Taekwoon shot down a richer man in the last small town. Better safe than sorry. 

The money they could get from the bastard was enough to live a good life for the next weeks/ months so it was worth it. After watching Hongbin beating the older man -the bastard had his dirty old hands on places he should not have- Taekwoon made it a quick kill. With less blood.

They made it look like the work of bulgars

  
  


Gosh Taekwoon looks so hot when he holds a weapon, when he has THAT look in his eyes.

When the beast shows up.

Especially when handling a gun. Hongbin would do anything for his lover in that state and he loves to rile him up to this. He would not even mind bringing the gun into bed when they play.

A step Taekwoon still refuses to do, but he works on it. Maybe they can start with a knife first. Hongbin is weak against that beast that slumbers in his lover.

  
  
  


In the middle of the way to their motel, back from the rock club they found per accident, Taekwoon suddenly pushed him into the next alley, pressing him against the next wall and kissing the hell out of him. He had not even the glimpse of a change to say something, to act somehow. So he went along with the situation, not thinking that this may could end up with more than just a hot kiss. Still he will nag tomorrow morning about the fact the rough wall is not a good underground for his lovely black leather jacket to be shoved against and Taekwoon will laugh about it while cleaning his small gun probably on the next table. Maybe turning towards him to pull him in for another kiss. 

That means… if he is able to walk at all in the morning.

"We are in a dirty back al-" He gets cut of with another hot kiss and he can feel his thighs getting spread when his boyfriend decides to press his own between. The more alcohol the bolder his lover gets, but Hongbin also know the easier it is to wake up the beast if he plays the right cards. The weight shifts and sends feelings through the area between his legs. Puls slowly getting faster. Maybe it is not the time to be a neat freak. Hongbin whines into the kiss when hands start to roam along his body, worshipping him on the lowest level for now and he gets thirsty for more. He wants more. Needs more. The alcohol makes him weaker as normal. Fucking alcohol. His own hands wandering now, finding themselves in blond hair, gripping desperately into it and making his lover quietly moan.

He grins into the next kiss. He too has his weapons he will use to play that game. Mostly he gets what he wants. His lover is whipped for him after all. Taekwoon is a really good kisser. An incredible good kisser. A god if it is about kissing -not that the other stuff is lacking but… the kisses…. Hongbin could let him kiss all night long. 

He probably could come from only the right kisses on the right place but he is intelligent enough to not tell Taekwoon that weakness now. He can only hope his lover has no idea about this. 

The fresh feeling the leather of his jacket gives him helpfully calms him down a bit, so he doesn’t get lost in the sudden wave of heat. It is not such a warm night and the jacket is made off thick material so it feels cool on his skin. He loves his leather jacket a lot one of his favorite items of clothing. Maybe he as a leather kink.

Taekwoon looks stunning in leather. The older ones jacked is a very dark brown, almost black but the warmer tone makes the contrast to the beautiful blond -it is a cold blond with a touch of ash, Hongbin chose the colour for him knowing it would be his dead seeing it on Taekwoon- the colour hair not as harsh as a pure black one would do. The black ripped jeans does that job alone and it does it’s job good… very good… to good. 

  
  
  
  


Dark brown leather, a pair of ripped black jeans, black heavy boots and a white T-shirt stained with blood was the first picture he got when they path crossed for the first time.

Oh and a knife in those beautiful hands.

A blood stained knife.

  
  


Hongbin was on the run too. From a more or less boring life and his past. 

An alcoholic father, divorced by his mother and an abusive boyfriend.

So when Taekwoon caught him, he immediately offered him his body in exchange to let him alive. His future lover didn’t say no to that first, but when he saw the scars on the naked young man underneath him he stopped. Asking about them and Hongbin told him. After this he stopped his actions and took him with him. Hongbin just followed. He had nothing to lose anyway..

Only to fall in love later.

They bought him a maschine. His first baby. Hongbin was proud of her. He always enjoyed the ride on a bike. His ex was a rocker after all. 

The fact he was pretty good with computers and IT stuff was just a nice bonus for Taekwoon who turned out was a pretty good sniper and shooter in general. Doing some dirty work from time to time or doing other crimes to get money rolling. He offered to kill his lovers abuser but Hongbin told him it is wasted time. He does not intend to go back into his past.

  
  


Fate is strange sometimes.

  
  
  
  


On instinct both bodies react and presses themselves together. Trying hard to displace the air between them, not caring about physics at all and the fact air is everywhere. He does nothing when cold hands sneaks under his shirt, lifting it up a bit. Even if he would he couldn’t. His body refuses to follow any orders. Caressing over his abs, wandering bit by bit upwards until they almost reach one of his most sensitive areas on his body. Fingertips teasing the skin closely under his nipples that got hard in seconds after he got kissed like it is the end of the world. He whines when the cold leather of his lovers jacket brushes his skin underneath his shirt and he can feel himself getting harder and harder. 

Knowing to well how Taekwoon feels right now.

The knowledge turns him on even more.

Then Taekwoon releases him, admiring the swollen lips in the shady light of the next street lamp that is a few meters away. Turning the scene into a slightly dirty yellow light. Admires the beauty he holds between his hands, the little demon he catched during his run after his second kill that day. He smiles, hearing the younger breathing louder and fast. Hongbins grib into the blond locks got tight but watching his lover turning his head to attack the neck he let loose. His breath gets harsh, his skin became sensitive on other areas too, he gets thirsty, more and more. Gets high due the lack of oxygen his brain needs but can’t get fast enough between all those hot and passionate kisses. 

  
Giving his dark angel the permission to go on and that Taekwoon does. Nibbling along the sensitive skin, still a bit wet from the sweat from rocking and dancing to the music. Licking over the pale surface, tasting sex, cigarettes, cologne and alcohol. Adding whines of lust to the background beats that still linger heavy in the air, even if they are already a few meters away from the club. 

Hongbin let himself getting worshipped, gasping and panting while slightly rocking against the other males body. Enjoying the sensation the lips and teeth of his lover bring to him while dancing along his neck. He can feel the stings of pain from the love bites -Taekwoon loves to place love bites all over him just to show off that he is his- and he gasps at every new one. His hands clawing into the others leather jacket, with more force as necessary and shaking a bit, but he is afraid he won’t be able to stay upright any longer without help. 

The bliss.

Thirsty. 

Drunk. 

Not by alcohol this time.

He wants more, so much more. Yet all his lover does is teasing him in an alley, on display for everyone who could walk by. There is a thrill in this Hongbin notices he quiet enjoys and he knows his lover loves to show off who owns him. A quiet moan leaves Hongbins lips when Taekwoon takes mercy for now and finally start sucking on his pulse. He arches away from the wall, pressing their bodies together again in a dance of lust and passion. Starting to grind against his lovers crotch and clearly feeling that the other is way more than turned on too. He can’t hide the smug grin that blooms in his face now. Hongbin can play dirty too. 

That he does.

“Love” he let out a whine, sounding extra needy “Love please i need you.” Taekwoon thinks it is unfair to listen to that deep and a bit raspy voice that got even more sexy when oiled by alcohol and cigarettes. What a lovely demon he catched on his run. “I want you to fuck me.”  _ Oh… oh _ Taekwoon thinks, slowly getting distracted and sloppy while sucking on his lovers pulse _ oh no, he is fucked now _ . Dirty talk is a big, big weakness and Hongbin knows how to play that card. “I want you to use me.” He starts to growl quietly against his lovers neck, tries to send a warning but since when had Hongbin ever cared. “I don’t want it nice tonight.” Hongbin ends his whispers knowing very well he is on the right path.

He never really had let his hands go from Taekwoons hair and he totally uses the advantage of being able to grip into it, tugging rougher on the strands. Showing his needs, his want and grinds their hips together one more time. A quit painful sting makes him almost shouting out he can hold it down to a very loud gasp. Taekwoon had his teeth more brutal than necessary into Hongbins skin but he gives a fuck about the younger being in pain now.

The beast is breaking through.

Then Taekwoon ends the sweet teasing completely with brushing his thumbs over the hard as fuck nipples. Hongbin moans louder this time and helpless into the night. Now his legs start to shake too. “Let’s go back so i can finish this in a more comfortable position for you… prince” Taekwoon adds smugly at the end.  _ Damn  _ Hongbin thinks,  _ damn his loves voice when getting oiled with alcohol and cigarettes. Damn the fucking pet name.  _ The rougher touch it gets in his beautiful melody makes him feeling things he otherwise would cringe at when getting told by others. The promise he just got offered. Who is he to deny that request.    
  


He wants his angel so bad right now and what the demon wants, the demon gets.

“Then why are we still staying here.” It is not a question but a statement and Hongbin takes his lovers hand into his, intertwining their fingers while dragging his lover out of the alley. Back into the dirty shady light of an old street lamp that definitely has his best days seen. Let his eyes once again roam over the picture the man in behind him is. All in dark colours -no white shirt today that could be stained with dirty blood from dirty men- and a heavy leather jacket framed with metallic studs. His lover looks ravishing. 

Like a fallen angel should look.

Taekwoon chuckles when he feels the pull and he let Hongbin take the lead only to bump into his lover, who for a few seconds stand still again in front of him. Quickly pacing a kiss on his -also wet- neck, murmuring sweet promising sin into his ear. “I really mean it Love, let the beast worship me tonight.” He turns away for real this time to lead them back to their booked motel room and a promising growl slips through Taekwoons lips while following his demon.

The beast got awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided it is time to settle down a bit.  
Trying a 'normal' life.
> 
> A steady income.
> 
> So it may be a good idea to help an old friend of Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was supposed to be a one shot.
> 
> But then this happened:
> 
> https://twitter.com/LaceBunnyBin/status/1167748576383946752
> 
> (Follow Lery on Twitter she is a really good artist)
> 
> So here i am. With another part to that au.  
I don't plan on writing more. But you never know.

Taekwoon stood in front of the big mirror in the hotel room, fixing his shirt to complete the look. He truly wished he could change and just wear one of his ripped jeans again, but no there is no way Hakyeon let him join this event in ripped jeans and leather jacket. So annoying!

Clearly his lover is watching him. Hongbin doesn’t make it a secret and the mirror exposes him anyway. Taekwoon likes the way his lovers eyes are scanning his body. “Aren’t you getting tired staring at me the whole time?” Everything was ready. The gun, the informations, the plan. Nothing big anyway. He mostly should enjoy the event. 

Typically his friend.

Also he does this not alone this time. Hongbin is in too. His little demon learned how to handle a gun. Taekwoon recalls the last picture of Hongbin with a gun in his head. The younger looked so beautiful with the little blood stains in his face. Red suits his lover. 

“I could never get tired of watching you.” The younger replied with a slightly dirty smile. He was watching his lover since Taekwoon came out from the bath. With wet hair and only in his boxers. He was watching his lover getting dressed up and ready for the mission. 

What a body. Every single scar on that pale skin looks like it belongs there. Like a tattoo. Beautiful. Sometimes Hongbin wonders what he did in his fucked up life to get rewarded with a god like man Taekwoon is. In his eyes at least he is. Everything else doesn’t matter!

The demon is always thirsty and Hongbin doesn’t make that a secret either.

Also since they are in the gang he has to make it even more clear who owns the fallen angel for real. That is what Taekwoon really is. He looks like an angel, speaks like one but what he does, makes him a fallen one. If Hongbin is his demon, Taekwoon is his fallen angel.

He and he alone is allowed to own Taekwoon.

The hickeys on Taekwoons chest are part of that claim, the scratches on his broad back are another. His lover goes on to fixing his, now dry, hair. He dyed it black meanwhile ―unfortunately Hongbin had to accept to say goodbye to the deadly blond for a while but Taekwoon promised him to go back to blond one day― Hongbin dyed his original brown with a shade of red. He hates dying his hair. It is sensitive and does not cooperate very well with hair colour. But well sometimes their jobs needed a change like this and if this was the price to be on his lovers side, he pays it of course. 

  
  
  


――――――――――――――――――

  
  
  


Hakyeon had offered them a place in his organisation 2 years ago. His messenger showed up one day while clubbing, finding those two kissing in a darker corner of the club. Hongbin leaning his back against the wall, holding his lover close and kissing him fiercely. Both high from alcohol and the music that lingers in their bodies. 

Jaehwan just leaned against the opposite wall, waiting for them to finish. “What do you want?” Taekwoon was never nice towards others and his aura alone was enough to make most people avoiding them. His voice was even more cold than normally. But Hongbin noticed that this guy there was different. He didn’t even flinch, no instead he smiled.

“I am just the messenger, you know, grumpy cat.”   
  
“Not interested.” Taekwoon growled a warning. Yet Hongbin knows for sure that something is off because any other man would at least be bleeding now for speaking to his lover like that.   
  
Jaehwan just laughed but decided to not take the risk angering the sniper further. They know each other but not as good as a friendship is defined. “Oh come on just think about it. The gang could use you both.”    
  
Hongbin was not dumb. From the way the conversation was going, his lover knew that man for sure and he pretty much disliked the fact, Taekwoon knows someone attractive as that man a lot! Anyway, the rule is clear. You don’t fuck the messenger, so he only can send death glares. “Also please tell your… whatever, to calm down before his looks really kill me.” He still smiles but it is a careful smile. How much Hongbin wanted to wish that smug smile from the other man. His hands he has on Taekwoons shoulders, folded behind the neck, start twitching.

Feeling the twitch in his demons hands, he knows Hongbin is pissed. Is his lover jealous? Turned out his demon is pretty possessive. “He is not a Whatever, Ken, he is my lover and when will N learn that i don’t want to be bound.” Taekwoon hisses towards the man still leaning against the wall while holding Hongbin between his arms. Tilting his head back to his demon whispering a “Calm down love” and placing a kiss on his lovers neck. Hongbins hands were wandering from Taekwoons shoulders around his waist, Pulling him closer. MINE is what they are saying. Yet he stops the deadly glaring, going for ignoring the third person. 

“I think your lover hates me.” Ken states watching Hongbin with amusement. “Who would have thought you find someone that can tame the lion.”  _ Does he amuse him?  _ Hongbin is pissed, he hates it if people make fun of him especially people who don’t know him. The man called Ken definitive sounds amused. Very much to Hongbins annoyance. But he quickly speak further to avoid the lions wrath and bring back the original topic. “Of course he knows but he refuses to accept that. Aren’t you friends?” Ken asks suddenly. “He always sounds like speaking about an old friend if it is about you.”

“He is a control freak and i hate that.” Was the only answer Jaehwan got and it makes him laughing again. “That’s true but he makes the gang working.” Then he pushes himself from the wall one hand running through the dark brown hair. A cold brown colour. Totally destroying his hairstyle he had seemed to put pretty much effort in.  _ It made him look arrogant _ , Hongbin figured finally out what pissed him off the most on that man. He hates arrogant people. “Just hear him out please.”  _ This time he clearly sounds frustrated _ , Hongbin thinks. He likes that sound on Ken much better. “I am tired of catching you just to deliver message after message and no i can’t just stop, he is my boss i follow orders.”   
  
Taekwoon growls for the second time but it is an annoying growl. He looks at Hongbin who stares at him with those big wide dog eyes. Taekwoon can see the question marks in them… and a hint of anger and jealousy. He sighs. “I think about it. I have to talk with Hongbin first.”    
  
Then he gives Jaehwan one last glance.

“I contact him myself then.”

With that and a nod Jaehwan vanishes into the crowd of people and into the night. The only thing following him is the beat that lingers in the air. 

Delivering the message to his boss.

  
  
  


――――――――――――――――――

  
  
  


Hongbin watches Taekwoon opening the first two buttons of his white shirt. Black and white. Those two colours suit his lover the best. He decided to wear a colour that fits the best to his lovers white shirt. 

Red.

A bloody red.

He loves red too. A lot. He got told from many people it looks beautiful on him but no opinion matters the most to him, that his lovers one. Taekwoon told him once he looks stunning in red. He told him after his first kill. When some blood had stained his skin, his lips. He still can feel the metallic taste on his tongue after licking over his lips, can still feel the kiss that followed after.

  
  


Tonight they had switched their beloved outfits for something elegant. No leather jackets this time. Leather doesn’t suit a gala like this. The black neck tie fixed with a perfect knot and the black blazer from his suit hanging on the chair he is sitting now. His lover doesn’t wear a neck tie. Doesn’t fit the playful personality his lover has. Taekwoons blazer is dark blue, like the night and Hongbin thinks there is no colour out there that fits him better than a dark blue.

The lion as he is called in the world of crime and shadows, Hongbin had learned this was his lovers alias. He knew Taekwoon was a good shooter, that he kills sometimes also with a rifle. But he didn’t knew his lover was that skilled with it. A dangerous sniper. 

Hakyeon, alias N, their boss and Taekwoon turned out to be old childhood friends. While Hakyeon took over the family business, Taekwoon decided to leave and to travel around. Finding himself.

Well he found Hongbin instead.

Way better. 

But Hakyeon never let his old friend go. He always wanted him to join the business and Taekwoon hated to be bound. But for Hakyeon, Taekwoon was family too. Yet Taekwoon loves his freedom. So the older ended up sending a messenger from time to time, mostly Jaehwan ―the man he met the first time in that shabby rock club while they were kissing, the man Taekwoon had addressed as Ken― trying to convince Taekwoon to come back. That one night Taekwoon finally gave in. After Hakyeon haunted him for years. What exactly triggered him to that decision? He never told anyone, not even Hongbin but Hongbin also gives a fuck about it. 

They had a long talk after this meeting with Ken and really… passionate(?) sex after their heated discussion. Well if you ask Hongbin and his twisted mind at least. He enjoyed it very very much. He never ever was able to rile up the beast inside Taekwoon to this level that his lover started to apologize after realising what had happened. He went so rough, Hongbin started to bleed and only at this point the beast stopped. But Hongbin made sure that everything was alright. Spoiling his lover with all he could give after, assuring him that it really was ok. That he did nothing wrong. That it is different than with his ex. 

They came to the conclusion it was worth a try.

Joining the gang or organisation or whatever Taekwoons old friend was leading.

They could use a steady income and… a kind of normal life. For now at least. They were both a bit tired from running and hiding.

  
  


When they met Hakyeon for the first time the older actually shed a few tears seeing his old precious friend doing well and even finding someone to love. Actually Hongbin had noticed that Taekwoon too looked pretty emotional. He got pretty jealous at that day and he demanded a lot from his lover in the evening when they were alone.

  
  
  


――――――――――――――――――

  
  
  


Hakyeon didn’t care about protocols or any other stuff, when he saw Taekwoon that day personally he just needed to hug him. In the end he was his oldest friend. They had decided to meet in a bar. So the ended up drinking and eating while talking. 

A lot. There was many stuff going on as Hongbin learned that day.

Hakyeon also learned about Hongbin and he was relieved and surprised at the same time. The fact that Taekwoon finally seemed to have found someone to love made his heart lighter that day. He knew from the past how difficult it was for his friend to deal with feelings.

But he also let both learn about himself, the business and his small circle of people he trust and calls friends.

Wonshik― code name Ravi

Jaehwan― code name Ken

Sanghyuk― code name Hyuk

Turned out Hakyeon was actually a pretty powerful man right now and he wanted to keep that position. He made his conditions clear, Taekwoon his. Hongbin just kept quiet until Hakyeon suddenly tend his attention to him.

“Hongbin… what are your conditions?”

Hongbin blinked at him.  _ His conditions… _

A few seconds passed, then he shrugged. “I don’t know. I barely know you or any of the others so i just go with Taekwoons conditions.”   
  
Hakyeon raised his eyebrow. “Well that is manageable.” He smiled at both. “I think we can make a contract.” At the word contract Taekwoon grimaced but before he could say anything Hakyeon hold up his hand and spoke again. “I never had the intention to bound you and chained you to stupid conditions. I never wanted to take your freedom Taekwoon. This stuff is just to make it official.” He actually sounds sad while saying this. “I thought you knew as my oldest friend.” No, Hongbin realises, not sad, hurt. Hakyeon sounds hurt. 

Taekwoon sighs, playing with the paper drip mat from his glass avoiding eye contact with one ot the less man he could call a friend. “I know.” After a few seconds he murmurs so quietly that if both men weren’t used to, they hadn’t understood him at all. “I know.” Hongbin is sure he understood his lover good enough meanwhile to know he sounds defeated.

That’s rare.

“I think, it never―... It never had something to do with you in the end.” Taekwoon spoke up, now staring directly into Hakyeons eyes. “But with the business, the rules, the environment, the people.” He pauses. “You know what i mean… I… I never had the intention to let you hanging but in the end i exactly did that.” The paper drip mat stops moving between the long and beautiful fingers. “I am sorry for that.” 

“Thank you old friend.”

Hakyeon smiled genuine for the first time this evening since they had meet.

_ Maybe… Maybe Hakyeon isn’t a bad man after all _ , Hongbin thinks.

  
  
  


――――――――――――――――――

  
  
  


“I can hear you thinking over here.” Taekwoon mumbles while taking the two loaded guns from the small table next to the mirror. Turning around to throw one at Hongbin, who catches it quick. The younger always had good reflexes. Taekwoon waves him over. “What are you thinking about?” Hongbin slowly stands up, nonchalantly walking over, gun lazyly laying in his hand. “You know…” standing in front of his lover, bringing the hand with the gun behind his lovers muscular neck and pushing Taekwoon gently closter until their foreheads connect. 

A lazy, dangerous, slightly showing off hug. 

The slightly bigger man reacting to the hug in his own way, using the hand holding his own gun to push the younger even closer from behind. His demon is quite a player and it amuses him every time. “Us” Hongbin finally speaks further, Taekwoon only hums. “Our past, the first meeting with Hakyeon…” he makes another pause and let a dirty grin bloom on his face. Taekwoons eyes narrow a bit. He has an idea what is coming because his lover can be such a brat sometimes. “How hot you look like this and that i can’t wait until this is over so i can admire you more in that outfit.”

Hongbin gets as close as he can while their foreheads are pressed against each other. The glimmer of mischief in his chocolate brown eyes. He can see the hunger awaking in his lovers eyes while his fierce power pins down his soul. “About the time i will slowly open button for button, admiring what’s underneath. Making you sweat while i go down on you. Watching the sweat drops rolling over your abs while sucking you off.” Hongbin let his tongue quickly slip out to his lips like a snake and before he can open his mouth again Taekwoon blocks his whole jaw with is other free hand. Shutting his lover up while covering his mouth with the same move. There is no intention to hurt the other in the gesture. So Hongbin holds still.

“Such a filthy brat you are.” He can feel the dirty smile growing wider under his hand and he let a purr slips through his lips. He loves his bratty lover. “Speaking so dirty with that innocent look of yours.” Hongbin moves a finger towards Taekwoons underlip. He can’t stop being a brat after all, teasing his lover further with pressing slightly against it. Taekwoon gives a dirty smile, then pressing his tongue against the fingertip. Licking it a bit, with short kitty licks before moving forwards to whisper into his lovers ear. 

“You know… prince, you looked pretty nice sitting on that chair with your slightly spread legs before. Why don’t i fix you against that chair later and let you spread them even more for me.” Taekwoon can feel the arm on his shoulder start to tremble, he can feel the breath speeding up against his hand, still over Hongbins mouth. Again that pet name. Hongbin hates him for that pet name, he really really does (That is what he is trying to convince himself of so badly since Taekwoon used it the first time.) “I am sure you will look wonderful, with your shirt opened wide showing off your beautiful small abs. Your legs spreading beautifully, your hands fixed on the chairs back, maybe i even gag my prince…” he makes a short break before he gets really close to Hongbins ear, so close he almost touches the ear lobe with his lips. 

He can hear the small moans of pleasure against his palm which covers the pinkish wonderful lips gentle. The small whines coming out with heavier breath, can feel the whole body starting to tremble “and then i suck you off, milking everything out of you, watch you squirm only by my lips not touching you at all.” Hongbin let out a very loud moan. Loud enough to get heard clearly even if his voice is muffled by his lovers hand. 

He is half hard and that only by his imagination and dangerous words. Taekwoon let him go out of his grip only to kiss the hell out of him. Hongbin is a panting mess when he finally gets released. “So?” Taekwoon raises and eyebrow, grinning dangerously at his lover who became a mess in seconds. “Yes, please.” Hongbin replies weakly. His hands and knees are shaking and he is glad his lover holds him tight right now. 

“Then let get us over with the mission love.”    
“Anything.”

  
  
  


Half an hour later they arrive at the gala, Hakyeon is hosting, meeting the rest of them.    
  


Wonshik, business partner of Hakyeon, together with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, Hakyeons bodyguard.

The mission is simple.

Not even killing someone. But sending a warning, a threat. 

A violent one.

An example of what can happen if you piss off Cha Hakyeon.

Of course Taekwoon is in to help his friend out here.

  
  


“Hey.” Hongbins whispers into his lovers ear while consuming a drink at the bar. “Do you think Hakyeon let Sanghyuk fuck him or do you think it is the other way around?” Taekwoon stares at his lover in disbelief then barks out into laughter, glad he just didn’t take a nip from his whiskey. “What? Why?… Your mind is strange sometimes love” He grins amused while shaking his head. He does not want to picture this. This is to funny.

“Just curious.” Hongbin shrugs. 

Taekwoon hums. “Believe me when i tell you Hakyeon easily can make everyone bow and squirm for him.” Hongbin scans the room for Hakyeon only to find him chatting with another big fish. Their boss is a charming devil. “Even you?” Taekwoon slightly bends his head from side to side, like a snake. Following Hongbins eyes and grinning when finding Sanghyuk not far away from Hakyeon. The kiddo is exactly his friends type ―at the same time the thought cross his mind, it also reminds him that Hongbin is the same age as Sanghyuk and suddenly Taekwoon bans the word ‘kiddo’ out of his mind at once.

  
  


“Probably not. We know each other to well, it would be a tie. We rely too much on each other to risk that.”   
“Hmmm.” Hongbin hums, staring into his glass. 

“I think they switch.”   
“Hu?” Hongbin blinks at him, questioning.   
“He hates it when things get boring, he loves it spicy.” Taekwoon smiles, watching his old friend talking and charming other people. Probably talking about business deals. “He loves to take, he loves to give to those he loves and care about.” Then his eyes find their victim. 

Soon.

“Why do you ask so curious.” Hongbin flinches when Taekwoon suddenly whispers into his ear. Bringing the glass to his lips. He did not notice the older coming that close. “Thinking about fucking me?” Now Hongbin chokes. He made the mistake taking a nip from the alcoholic liquid. Mumbling a curse that sounds pretty much like “Fuck yourself” while trying not to blush hard and ignoring his lovers dirty laugh. Taekwoon does not hold back.


End file.
